1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power sources for implantable device applications and more particularly to a bioelectric battery or biogalvanic cell.
2. Background Art
Space is a critical design element in implantable devices. In many implantable device applications, the power source occupies a large volume of the overall implantable device. Currently, many implantable devices utilize lithium batteries disposed within the implantable device as a power source. In order to minimize the size of the implantable device, it is desirable to use a power source having the greatest possible energy density. It is also desirable to utilize a power source having excellent longevity characteristics.